1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tracking and monitoring and, more particularly, to a system and method for asset tracking and monitoring using antenna diversity.
2. Introduction
Tracking mobile assets represents a growing enterprise as companies seek increased visibility into the status of movable assets (e.g., trailers, containers, etc.). Visibility into the status of movable assets can be gained through mobile terminals that are affixed to the assets. These mobile terminals can be designed to generate position information that can be used to update status reports that are provided to customer representatives.
In a conventional tracking system, the mobile terminal is affixed to the roof of the trailer. This location of attachment ensures that the satellite receiver in the mobile terminal maintains good visibility throughout the transport route. In some asset transporters (e.g., flatbed trailer), the potential points of attachment of the mobile terminal are limited. For example, the mobile terminal may be attached to one side of the flatbed trailer. This attachment option is not ideal, however, because the load can obscure the visibility of the mobile terminal to the satellite. What is needed therefore is a mechanism that increases the quality of transmission/reception of mobile terminals that are affixed to asset transport systems that have limited points of attachment.